Loose Ends
by EmSkittles
Summary: Mitchie and her parents get into a car wreck. Mitchie is the only one who lived. Now she lives with her sister and has given up her music. What happens when her sister gets a catering job at Camp Rock? Will Mitchie tie the loose ends or let them fray?
1. Nightmare

Loose Ends

Nightmare.

This isn't right… This girl, lying on her hospital bed. Doctors speaking words she doesn't understand. Where are her parents? Why is the worlds spinning out of control. This isn't right. Why am I the girl in the hospital bed? Where are my mom and dad? We were supposed to be on our way home. What the hell happened. No one will tell me. Apparently my sister is coming here. Does she know what happened?

The doctor shines a light in my eyes and it hurts. He asks if I know my name, "Mitchie." I say flatly, where are my parents? This doctor is avoiding my questions. It's making me upset. He tells me to relax or I may go into shock. But, from what? He'll tell me when he is sure I'm stable.

This isn't right, me lying in the bed, I try to move but my body has a sharp numbing pain and I instantly wish I hadn't. With the numbness, came clarity. I suddenly remembered. My parents and I, we were on our way home from my chorus recital, we were laughing… Dad wasn't paying attention…. Mom was smiling brightly at me. And then the light. It was so bright, I heard my mother shriek. My father cried out.

Tears roll down my face. I hear my mother call my name. Daddy isn't moving, mommy keeps telling me she loves me and everything will be fine. I try to tell her "I love you too." But nothing will come out. She tells me she understands and reaches for me, but cries out. I remember reaching out to her, and blacking out.

I begin to shriek and the doctors come running. I thrash and hit against them. They tell me to calm down and I tell them to go to hell, I want my mommy and daddy. I'm sobbing and I hear my sister, cry what's going on? What's wrong with her, me. A nurse ushers her out as another one comes in with a needle. I begin to shriek louder and fight harder as the needle sinks into my arms. "No!" I cry but they wont listen. They continue to hold me down, trying to resist, but I can't, I slip, I fall into a dark nightmarish sleep.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

It's been four months since then. My parents died. I live with my sister. Peachy, eh? My leg was broken in three places from the crash, they had to break it again to set the cast and all that right. I was and am almost finished with physical therapy, doesn't mean I still don't limp, and it's a lot of strain to walk but, I refuse to be immobile with only one leg not working. Oh and I'm in counseling. This lady who thinks I'm not reacting properly to my parent's death. What do you want from me? To break down in sobs whenever I think about them?

My sister, love her soul, only babied me for the first month, but she seems to understand me. I don't need to be fussed over constantly, but that doesn't stop her from checking in on me. Or dragging me with her on her away trips. She's a cook. She caters parties, weddings, bar mitzvah's, you name it she does it. She gets her passion for the kitchen from our mother. It makes me wonder why she doesn't get upset by it, but she tells me cooking makes her feel close to them.

I used to sing. Mom taught me how to play the piano and dad taught me the guitar. When I moved in with Ana, my sister, I put my keyboard and my guitar in the closet. Along with my song book. I can't stand to remember. Which brings us to my current torment.

My sister got a job catering at a camp this summer. Camp Rock. To be exact. A camp solely devoted to music. I didn't protest, my sister did a great service taking me in, even though she says it's not problem. She made sure I was ok with going, I convinced her with the false smile I've perfected. Even my counselor believes it. I'm just going to help Ana in the kitchen. I don't have to participate.

Still, hearing everyone singing and playing. I think it might send me over the edge. Lately I refuse to cry. I think I wont be able to stop if I start. My counselor is trying to "break down my walls", but that's not going to happen. My counselor also wants me to pick up my music again. Also not going to happen. Sometimes I get so sad it drives me into a frenzy. I take depression medication. Sometimes I forget. It makes me numb. But not completely. I've stocked up on my prescriptions for the trip.

Leaving. We'll be leaving tomorrow. Peachy keen. We'll be gone pretty much all summer. Ms. Counselor lady thinks a change of scenery will do me good. She gave me and my sister her number, wanting us to check in with my behavior. Ana can call all she wants. I wont.

It's about 3:50 a.m. and I haven't slept well since the accident. I have medicine they gave me for the dreams, but when I take it, I feel worse in the morning. If I'm lucky I'll just fall asleep in our catering truck. Nevertheless, Curling up in my comforter with my book sounds lovely at the moment.


	2. Losing Grip

Chapter 3

_Losing Grip_

I awoke to the sound of our van's engine sputtering, and Ana cursing loudly.

"Whaa?" I began to say.

"We're so damn close and this stupid old piece of crap wont start up again." she sighed loudly.

I looked at our surroundings, about 20 feet ahead of us was the sign welcoming us to Camp Rock. We were stuck pulled off to the side of the road, Ana furiously jamming the key into the ignition and the engine roaring in protest.

"Ana?"

"Yeah, Mitchie?" she looked at me tiredly.

"Would you like me to walk to the camp while you stay with our stuff, and bring someone back to help?" I offered.

"Aye Chickita, how about we both go?" Ana was probably afraid I'd escape.

"Okay sis."

We got out of the piece of junk and began to walk when she whirled around on me.

"Mitchie have you taken your pills yet?" a look of horror filled her eyes, she was always the worry wart.

"Not yet, I will when we get back I promise." I stared at her face, seeing the worry crease in her forehead, reminded me of daddy. Her compassionate hazel eyes, like momma. Her wavy red tinted brown hair danced as the wind blew across her. She looked so sad.

"Why don't you take it now? I'll be back soon, plus there's water in the van." Maybe it was the complete look of worry in her eyes, or I'm just pretty damn lazy, I went back to the van.

I watched her walk away, part of me really wanted to shout to her, 'come back! Don't leave me…' But I didn't I'm not a freaking baby. I sat in the passenger seat and grabbed a bottle of water, then let out a frustrated sign, my bag, my pills were in my bag. Damn, now I'd have to climb and risk killing myself or ruining the camp's food to get to it.

I wedged my way through the various items when my foot hit something hard and familiar.

"What the..?" I bent down to find me guitar case. Underneath it was my keyboard's case as well. Oh Ana. What was she thinking? At first fury rose up threw my throat and I screamed. The sorrow swallowed me back up. My eyes stung but no tears dare come out. I would not allow it. I swallowed hard. Ana was just considering me. Even though she had to pull these things out of my closet. When I considered it, she was just thinking about me. I pushed them under some bags and continued in search of mine.

After retrieving it and downing the ever lovely Paxill I settled into the passenger seat once more to rest. I cranked the manual window roller down thing and waited. It had to have been thirty minutes by now. I was becoming restless. Not a good thing.

It was really irritating that she wasn't here yet. Damn it. I got out and started for the camp. I trudged up the dirt path to the entry was and, oh joy, it was an uphill walk! It made me consider how our piece of crap was going to make it up. Heh. I continued walking. I could her the sounds of campers squealing, water splashing, and music playing.

I was making my way up the final stretch of the hill when out of nowhere a limo decides it wants to try and run me over. Lucky me, they swerved and I got the wind knocked out of me and ended up on my butt. Just the thought of dying in a vehicle related incident made my adrenaline run while and my body shake. I choked down the fear and quickly pushed it to rage. Who the hell was driving? They didn't even stop.

I followed the limo to the main cabin office thing. These spoiled pieces of shit were going to get a piece of my mind. I reached the limo and slipped off my sneaker and chucked it at the back window. The front and back doors opened and I never saw it coming when Connect 3 and their limo driver stared back at me.

"What the fuck is your problem?" The lead singer, what's his name? Sam, Sean? Whatever accused.

"I could ask your maniac driver the same thing, where do you get off nearly running me over? You didn't even stop to see if I was ok!" I was heated.

"Are you ok?" The tall dumb one, Mason? Asked me.

"Who cares?" Sergio offered, "Most girls would see it as a holy act from god to get run over by Connect Three, why are you so pissed?"

"Uhm, let me think, oh yeah! I could have died!" I spat at him.

"Look," The kid with the curls said, "I'm sorry, we were kind of in an argument and our driver was distracted. I'm very sorry we could have hurt you. Please don't think any less of my band mates or our driver."

"Mitchie! I thought you were waiting by the van?" Ana called coming out of the main cabin with some guy.

"I got bored and thought I'd catch up with you."

"Oh, did you get what needed to be done, done?" She still looked really worried.

"Scouts honor."

"Great! Well Mr. Brown, this is my sister Mitchie, Mitchie this is Mr. Brown," My sister spoke fast when she met new people, she gets nervous.

"Just call me Brown," he said extending his hand.

"Nice to meet you."

"Ah, I see you've met my nephew and his band." He said gesturing to Connect Three.

I bit my lip so I wouldn't start up the argument again.

"Shane," Brown sighed placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Uncle." Shane seems to be quite the little dickhead.

"Well Shane, Brown, we've gotta get a move on, we'll call later." The curly headed kid said. "Sorry again miss. Be brave Shane."

With that the two and the driver got in the limo and left him. A look of pure loathing crossed his face. That makes two of us.

"Well, Ms. Torres-" Brown started.

"Ana," she smiled.

"Ana." he smiled back. Gag me. "Let's see what we can do about your van."

"Oh yeah, Chickita do you want to come with us or find our cabin?"

"Cabin."

"Ok, I'll be back soon."

She gave me our cabin number and I made my way through the shifting of people, I have no idea where Shane disappeared to but, why should I care?

My stomach did summersaults as I passed a choir room. They were singing the chloral adaptation of 'the Phantom of the Opera's' "Music of the Night." We sang that a few years ago when I was in beginning choir. I felt like I was going to be sick.

I found our cabin and shut them out. I hate them all. I wish Ana would just have said no. I hate it, I hate it. I wish I had died to, wait. I cant take this, but… Ana needs me. This job is going to give us a lot of extra cash.. But at the cost of my sanity? I'm so… Torn up. I feel like I'm losing grip on what's left of the old Mitchie. I reached into my pocket where I stashed my pills. Two or five more. Ok we'll settle for 3. Couldn't hurt. Right now I just want to be numb. Sleep would be nice right now. Very… Nice…

**I'm sorry it's taken sooooo long for me to update. I have soooo much stuff, work, school, no internet, the works. I promise I'll try to get eh next chp up ASAP! See yaa! 3**


	3. High Strung

Chapter Three

High Strung

I hate dreaming. Because dreams make you think something's real. But, it's not. Like last night. I dreamed that Momma and Daddy were down stairs at our old house. Momma was cooking and Daddy was getting ready to go to the hardware store. I felt so comforted. And happy. Then it was all ripped away. I woke to the smell of pine. The sounds of people and music. I rolled over to see Ana had already gone.

Uhg. I rolled over and pulled the covers over my head. I wish the gnawing would go away. I can't face people. I don't want to face people. After five minutes of debating I decided to go and find the kitchen and help Ana.

Walking along the camp paths I noticed boys and girls, voices instruments, laptops, on key, off key. I walked faster. I heard all kinds of buzzing about Shane Grey. Big whoop. He acted like he had a large spiked stick shoved up his butt.

The further within the camp I went the more I wanted to bolt. I saw a group of girls, a blond, and dark skinned girl with long hair, and a ditzy looking chick. The blond was barking orders at the other two about some routine, I shook my head. I would never let a tiny girl like her boss me around. They began to sing and the blond did have a voice, but the girls behind her singing back up made the song sound whole. And my stomach felt like a barrel of acid had filled it. I didn't think being here would hurt so much, but it does.

I could see the kitchen and the cafeteria, where all kinds of hubbub was going on, so  
I turned and changed coarse. I walked through the woods toward the lake. I was going downhill and I slipped and landed with a grunt.

"Sorry, mind getting off my laptop," A laughing voice spoke.

I looked up into a curly headed brown eyed girl's smiling face.

"I'm, Caitlyn, but you can call me Cait. This is Ben and Lola, we were just working out here, who are you?"

Man, this chick could talk fast. "I'm Mitchie. Sorry bout your laptop," I said handing it to her.

"Its ok, no harm done." She smiled. She had the frame of a dancer, and her brown ringlets bounced when she moved, "So I'm here to become a famous music producer, Lola wants to be an R&B artist and Ben, is something."

"Hey," he interjected.

"You know I have mad love for you boy," She winked, "Why are you here?"

"Uhm…" I stammered, "My sister Ana is the cook, I'm just here to help."

"Ooo girl, her eggs were amazing," the Lola chick said.

"Thanks, ha, ha" I laughed.

"Why don't you come to some of the classes with us?" Cait offered.

"Uh no thanks," I said biting my lip.

"Why not?" Lola asked.

"Music isn't really my thing." My stomach was doing summersaults.

"Oh, well you should come chill with us at lunch later!" Cait offered.

"I don't know… Sitting with the kitchen help could ruin my rep," Ben smiled.

"What rep?" Lola punched his shoulder.

"Ha, ok I will," I said turning back to the direction of the kitchen.

"Hey, Mitchie," Cait called.

"Yeah?" I turned.

"Nice meeting you."

"You too," I smiled. For once I felt kind of happy.  
When I reached the kitchen Ana was in a frenzy.

"Oh thank goodness Chiquita, I need you to put icing on these cupcakes, I gotta go to the produce freezer and get all kinds of things for the salads and stuff." She was talking so fast her head may have spun off.

"Ana, chill. I've got your back." I smiled.

"Thank you Chiquita," She called as she left. I hated that nickname. She called me that because I put the Chiquita banana stickers all over my folders when I was little.

I grabbed some fattening gross looking blue icing and set to work. When stormed in a very angry Shane Grey.

"I need talk with who is in charge." He barked.

"Excuse me?"

"Look, my manager sent over my food allergy list, and seeing as I couldn't stomach my breakfast, apparently you kitchen help didn't pay very close attention."

"Uh, who do you think you are?" I was getting pissed, obviously he had forgotten about nearly killing me.

"I'm Shane Grey," He said speaking very slowly as if I were special Ed, "I'm sure even the kitchen help would know that."

"Really? Never heard of you," which was a lie but no way in hell was I going to feed his ego.

"Well, you must live under a rock, because I'm the lead singer of the most popular band in the world. Connect Three." He stated matter of fact like.

"Oh, that's where you're from? You're cheesy cookie cutter pop lyrics and sound aren't that appealing, and frankly, your attitude really isn't either. So when you want to come back and ask me nicely to talk to who is in charge, be my guest. But for now I'm going to have to ask you to leave the kitchen."

"You can't tell me what to do!" He shouted, "You're just the kitchen help!"

"Actually, the name is Mitchie and I'm a person. Kay? Thanks. Now go away, I have work to do." I went back to putting icing on the cupcakes as he stormed away.

"What was all that noise?" Ana asked with a crate full of goodies in her arms.

"Nothing," I smiled up at her.

Later I went to the cafeteria to find Cait, Lola and Ben.

"Over here!" Lola called.

I started towards them when for the second time today I collided with something and ended on my ass.

"What where the fuck you're going," The blond I saw from earlier snarled.

Instead of feeding salt to the wound, I stood and began to walk away.

"Don't you dare walk away from me!" She said grabbing at my arms with claws.

"What is your problem?" I cried.

"You bumped into me!"

"Okay?"

"Do you know who I am?"

Not this again. "No?"

"I'm Tess Tyler, daughter of T.J. Tyler."

"Uhm, cool?"

"Are you going to apologize to me?"

"Sorry."

Sighing, she walked away. Good. I made my way to Cait's table.

"Hey," Lola looked up as I sat down.

"Saw you with Miss Bitch." Ben stated.

"Yeah, she seems a bit, crazy?"

"You have no idea," Cait said with a smile.

Just then a bubbly red head came bouncing in, and announced something that made my stomach sour…


	4. The Call

**A/N: I do not own the song "Take me on the floor" its by the veronica's and if you haven't heard it, you should. Oh and I also do not own Johnny Cash, or the song "Hello" it's by Evanescence. DON'T SUE MEEE! **

Chapter Three

"The Call"

"Hey Campers!" Said the enthusiastic Dee, "It's open mike at lunch today, who'd like to share stuff?"

I felt my heart sink, a few years ago, I would have demanded to go first, to share something I'd written. A small part of me wanted to. Then the larger part turned to stone. Indifferent.

"We will!" The Tess chick walked to the center of the cafeteria, flunkies in tow.

"Alright!" Dee clapped, "Give it up for the 'It Girls'!"

They took formation, Tess in the center, the other two behind her. Tess motioned and someone cued music, and a simple techno beat played a four beat count and she began:

_The lights are out and I barely know you  
We're going up and the place is slowing down  
I knew you'd come around_

_You captivate me, something about you has got me  
I was lonely now you make me feel alive  
Will you be mine tonight?_

Take me on the floor (dadada da dadadada)  
I can't take it any more (dadada da dadadada)  
I want you, I want you, I want you to show me love  
Just take me on the floor (dadada da dadadada)  
I can give you more (dadada da dadadada)  
You kill me, you kill me, you kill me with your touch

So they didn't suck, they were pretty choreographed and they're harmony was on point, and the two girls singing the "dada da dada's" really fit together.__

My heart is racing as you're moving closer  
You take me higher with every breath I take  
Would it be wrong to stay?

Tess the mighty seductress, slithered her way into the audience. Caressing and touching random members. Really getting into her song.__

One look at you and I know what you're thinking  
Time's a bitch and my heart is sinking down  
You turn me inside out

Take me on the floor (dadada da dadadada)  
I can't take it any more (dadada da dadadada)  
I want you, I want you, I want you to show me love  
Just take me on the floor (dadada da dadadada)  
I can give you more (dadada da dadadada)  
You kill me, you kill me, you kill me with your touch

Out of nowhere some really hot guys dressed in all black came and the girls pulled them into an embrace, then gripped there shirts and pulled a couple moves that would be featured in dirty dancing.__

I wanna kiss a girl  
I wanna kiss a girl  
I wanna kiss a boy  
I wanna ...  


Tess and the Ella- maybe? Chick turned and leaned dangerously close like they were gonna kiss then were snatched by their partners and grinded to the beat of the music. (Is this really appropriate for camp?)

_  
I wanna kiss a girl (do ya, do ya, do ya, do ya)  
I wanna kiss a girl (do ya, do ya, do ya, do ya)  
I wanna kiss a boy (do ya, do ya, do ya, do ya)  
I wanna kiss a (kiss a, kiss a, kiss a)  
_

Peggy? Screamed to the song, then they sang a cappella.

_  
dadada da dadadada  
dadada da dadadada  
dadada da dadadada (oh)_

Then the music picked back up and the sexy men went away and the girls went back to their choreography.__

Take me on the floor (dadada da dadadada)  
I can't take it any more (dadada da dadadada)  
I want you, I want you, I want you to show me love  
Just take me on the floor (dadada da dadadada)  
I can give you more (dadada da dadadada)  
You kill me, you kill me, you kill me with your touch 

Tess was wildly singing and her vocal skills were crazy wild building intense vibe of the song.__

Take me on the floor (dadada da dadadada)  
I can't take it any more (dadada da dadadada)  
I want you, I want you, I want you to show me love  
Just take me on the floor (dadada da dadadada)  
I can give you more (dadada da dadadada)  
You kill me, you kill me, you kill me  
Please don't stop!

Then the song ended and the room was silent. Can't say I wasn't impressed. I've had too much musical training not to be. But still, those dance moves? Are you for serious? So glad there weren't any nuns around.

"Let's here it for the 'It Girls'!" Dee chimed. The rest of lunch proceeded with more teens trying to make there stuff sound good.

Then classes were starting and everyone went their separate ways and I was left wandering the camp. I found myself walking along the shore of the lake, when I heard the strumming of a guitar. It sounded like the Johnny Cash's song "Hurt", I moved closer to the sound and quietly came up upon, none other than Shane Grey.

"_What have I become? My sweetest friend? Everyone I know goes away in the end, and you could have it all, my empire of dirt. I will let you down, I will make you hurt_" His voice sounded different that the crap played on the radio. It was raw, pain filled, real.

"_If I could start again a million miles away, I would keep myself I would find a way_" he ended and I felt the silence envelope me. His voice sent a shiver down my spine and ignited the need to sing, to strum my guitar, tears pricked my eyes. But, I refused to acknowledge them and concentrated on breathing right.

I stayed and listened to his humming and guitar strumming. I wanted my own guitar for the first time in months, I wanted to give in to the call of the thing that brought me the most pain. Without warning I lost my footing and slid into the trees.

"Who's there?" A startled Shane called.

"Mmph," was all I could manage while trying to stand in a dignified way.

"What?"

"Uh.. I…" Tongue tied? Me?

"Oh its you." He scoffed, "What were you listening to tell me how much my music sucks?"

"Actually, its not your music. It's Johnny Cash. And it was actually really good." I gave him a half smile.

"Oh, thanks." He gave me a half smile in return.

"What are you doing down here?" I decided to be civil.

"Why are you?" he asked.

"Dunno."

"I used to come to camp here, this is where I used to come, when I was still unknown." He sighed.

"Oh…" Sounded dumb but what else could I say?

"So why did you come to camp here? What's your talent."

"Oh… I…" was cut off by screams.

"OH MY GOD IT'S SHANE!!" a chorus of girls, and maybe a guy screamed.

"Shit! Catch you later!" and he disappeared. Well not literally.

A stampede of humans ran across the shore in search of the pop star. For however short the conversation was, it was decent. Shane Grey could be decent.

Days passed. I became great friends with Cait, Lola, and Ben. Tess continued to be a gifted bitch, but kitchen work was becoming less painful. It was therapeutic, Ana was right, I could feel mom around me.

But the ache for my keyboard and guitar wouldn't go away. But I couldn't. It hurt.

Yet, one day sitting in Ana's and my room some how, my guitar case ended up in my hand, and I ended up on the shore by the lake. I began to strum something, nothing in particular. I hadn't written it before, but the more I played, the more I missed my parents. I felt more emotions pour out of me. And then words just poured out.

"_Playground school bells ring, again. Rain clouds come to play, again. Has no one told you she's not breathing? Hello, I'm your mind, giving you someone to talk to, hello_." I could see my mom's face, as the light faded from the eyes, I remember feeling so closed into myself. Not talking to anyone but me. Not even Ana.

"_If I smile and don't, believe. Soon I know I'll wake, from this dream. Don't try to fix me I'm not broken- Hello I'm the lie, living for you. So you can hide don't cry_…" I remembered pretending, I'm still pretending. Remembered all the angry sessions with the different therapists and psychiatrists telling them I didn't need their damn help. Still don't think I do…

"_Suddenly I know I'm not sleeping, Hello! I'm still here, all that's left of yesterday_…" I didn't realize that I was crying until I felt a pair of arms wrap around me. I didn't realize that I'd dropped my guitar. I didn't even know who's arms I fell into. All I know is I woke up the next morning back in Ana's and my cabin, safe in bed.

**I hoped you liked it. I'll update soon. P.S. I love cliffhangers. Ya digg?**


	5. Progress Halt

**A/N I do not own the song "Secret" it's also by the Veronicas. I pick songs by them because they have a Tess sound to them. Plus the song sort of reminded me of "Too Cool" only without the corny lyrics (sorry!) **

Chapter Five

I woke up the next morning feeling more confused than ever. Ana was in the shower. I wonder if she knew how I got home. I'll have to ask.

I rolled out of bed and regretted it. Yuck. I felt terrible. My head hurt pretty bad, you know the after break down head ache? Sucks.

After about 20 minutes Ana finally emerged from the bathroom, looking fresh and pretty. I was always jealous of how she could manage to look so pretty so effortlessly.

"Hey my little Chiquita Banana." she greeted with a smile.

"Hey Sis. Did you happen to see how I got back last night?"

"No, you were in bed asleep when I got here, why?"

"No reason." I smiled. That was odd. Now I'm kind of afraid that I have a stalking savior. Weird.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Later that day after I'd finished kitchen duty for the night I wandered over to the "Campfire Jam" to listen to the others from afar. Lola and her crew went up first, their music was made by Cait's laptop, Lola sang a pretty awesome hip-hop song. Then some other kids sang, danced, or played and instrument. I felt myself longing to join them. That was going to have to stop before it drives me crazy.

Then Tess, Ella, and Peggy, (whose names I finally learned) took the stage. The guitars and bass of their music sounded a modern day blues.

Tess' voice was filled with an achy soulful feel, then the music kicked up.

_You're a little obsessed with me  
And I'm a little bit scared of you  
The way you look and stare at me  
Maybe it's time I let you know_

You could call me six times but still I won't pick up the phone  
You could spend all your money on me  
but still I'll say no  
You could write a million letters everyday confessing to me  
That I am the girl of your dreams  
But nobody ever asked me  
I never looked at you that way  
'Cause I always thought you were gay

Every time you come around  
You just look me up and down  
And then you try to hold my hand  
I'm confused now I don't understand

You could call me six times but still I won't pick up the phone  
You could spend all your money on me  
but still I'll say no  
You could write a million letters everyday confessing to me  
That I am the girl of your dreams  
But nobody ever asked me  
I never looked at you that way  
'Cause I always thought you were gay

You told me lies  
You made me believe  
It would be fine  
If there was nothing to see  
I'd be undressing in front of you  
I told you secrets that no one else knew

You could call me six times but still I won't pick up the phone  
You could spend all your money on me  
but still I'll say no  
You could write a million letters everyday confessing to me  
That I am the girl of your dreams  
But nobody ever asked me  
I never looked at you that way  
'Cause I always thought you were gay

Wow. They seriously do have a good sound, it just sucks that they are total bitches, you know? Then more hopefuls played, and I heard someone announce that the winner of Final Jam would be recording with Shane Grey. Interesting.

Next up was Cait. She had some cool techno music playing from here laptop, had a Daft Punk feel to it. She finished and everyone clapped and Cait beamed.

"EEEE! Mitchie!" She squealed with delight.

"You were amazing!" I encouraged.

"Dude, I know you aren't officially enrolled in the camp but you should try that!" She gasped, "Oh my gosh, you know, all the staff does!!"

"I don't know…" I hesitated. "I don't have any musical talent."

"Pssh, I bet you're just saying that." She sneered.

"Excuse me," I was tapped on the shoulder.

I turned to see Shane Grey standing behind Caitlyn and I, "Oh… Hi." I smiled.

"Uhm, Can I talk to you?" He looked at me. I pointed at myself and he nodded. Cait made an excuse and fled. Leaving me to stare at the pop star.

He motioned for me to follow him so I did. The sun was gone and the stars shone brightly, it was quite aside from the fading sounds of the campfire jam, and my heavy breathing. Out of shape? Me? Nah.

We ended up sitting at the place where I walked in on him singing.

"I wanted to run something by you, uh.. Sorry I can't remember your name," He looked down embarrassed, hair covering his eyes.

"Mitchie, and sure," she smiled.

"Cool," he said magically pulling out a guitar case. And began strumming a solemn beat.

_I don't mind where you come from  
As long as you come to me  
But I don't like illusions I cant see  
Them clearly  
I don't care, no I wouldn't dare  
To fix the twist in you  
You've shown me eventually what you'll do  
I don't mind  
I don't care  
As long as you're here  
_

I watched the sadness fill his face, and noted how insanely cute he was. His words made me swallow hard, why had he asked me to listen to him, not someone else?__

Go ahead and tell me you'll leave again  
You'll just come back running  
Holding your scarred heart in hand  
It's all the same  
And I'll take you for who you are  
If you take me for everything  
And do it all over again  
It's all the same  


His words sent a fire through my veins, My heart was pounding and I could see a totally different side to him.

_  
Hours slide and days go by  
Till you decide to come  
But in-between it always seems too long  
Suddenly  
But I have the skill, yeah  
I have the will, to breath you in while I can  
However long you stay is all that I am_

I don't mind, I don't care  
As long as you're here

Go ahead and tell me you'll leave again  
You'll just come back running  
Holding your scarred heart in hand  
It's all the same  
And I'll take you for who you are  
If you take me for everything  
And do it all over again  
It's always the same

I closed my eyes and lied my head against a tree and lost myself. I tapped my fingers to the beat of his song and felt peace.__

Wrong or Right  
Black or White  
If I close my eyes  
Its all the same

In my life  
The compromise  
I'll close my eyes  
Its all the same  


Without realizing it I sang along, some how I'd picked up the words_._

_  
Go ahead say it  
You're leaving  
You'll just come back running  
Holding your scarred heart in hand  
It's all the same  
And I'll take you for who you are now  
If you take me for everything  
Do it all over again  
It's all the same  
_

The song ended and I covered my mouth, not realizing what I'd just done. I scrambled to my feet and tried to flee.

"Mitchie!" Shane called after me, "Wait."

But, I couldn't. I just kept running. I had no idea where I was going and I'm not sure I cared. I fell and just crawled until I could again stand. I heard Shane calling for me, I just couldn't make myself stop, what the hell was wrong with me?

After an eternity I collapsed, huffing loudly on my hands and knees I breathed heavily. A few moments later I heard foot steps behind me.

I felt hands touch my back, but I jerked a way, felling to the ground on my side. I looked up helplessly at Shane who just sat beside me, saying nothing. I didn't notice I was cold until Shane shrugged off his leather jacket and held it up to me. I sat up shivering and slipped my arms through it. I couldn't help but notice how its smelled, delicious, woodsy, with a hint of cologne. I sighed pulling my knees to my chest and lay my head on them, Shane made himself comfortable against a tree. We sat facing each other. Not saying anything at all.

"You ok?" he finally said breaking the quite.

"I'm not sure."

"Did you think you sucked or something? That I was gonna' make fun of you?" he asked softly.

"No." the intensity of his stare made me short of breath. What could I say?

"You have a great voice."

I nodded.

We sat for a few more moments, then I asked, "Why did you want me to hear your song?"

He was silent, thinking I guess, "Because, you're real."

"What do you mean?"

"Well from the moment we first met, you haven't exactly been shy about telling me what you thought of me." he smiled sheepishly.

"Sorry.."

"No! don't be!! Everyone around me, well except my band mates, tell me what I want to hear. Or just try to hang out with me because I'm the lead singer of a shitty band. And ever since you yelled at me in the kitchen, I've just… I don't know, wanted to talk to you. But, I thought you hated me, until you stumbled in on me singing. Then I thought, maybe…"

"We could be friends."

"Yeah!" He had a dazzling smile.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Over the next few weeks Shane and I really became great friends, he even hung out with Cait and I at lunch. Which drove Tess and posse absolutely mad. But honestly, I didn't care. It was nice to smile. Have friends. I even finally let Shane see my song book. He and Caitlyn have tried unsuccessfully to get me to sing them, even Lola and Ben.

"No guys, it's… too hard."

"My ass!" Shane declared, "I've heard you sing!!"

"Whatever it's still not gonna happen." I stuck my tongue out.

"Puh-lease, girl." Lola shook her head, we had the entire cafeteria to ourselves. Everyone else was at different activities, us, were just neglecting our different things.

"C'mon, Mitch!" Ben hopped around Lola.

"Boy, calm yourself." she snapped at him.

"Awh, baby, you hurt my heart."

"Don't call me baby, or I'll show you how I can really make your heart hurt." She stated icily.

"See Mitch, you gotta play me a song, my ego is hurt, I need something beautiful to make it feel better."

Lola "mmhmm'ed" as Shane and Cait laughed.

Sighing I said, "Fine, If it'll get you guys off my ass." I laughed.

I walked over to the piano and began to play something I'd written a few nights ago. For my parents.

_Something causing fear to fly  
Rising like a dark night  
In silence  
Traveling like a broken boat  
Heading for the sky  
And I'm an island_

I watched you disappear into the clouds  
Swept away into another town

The world carries on without you  
But nothing remains the same  
I'll be lost without you  
Until the last of days

The sun is in the east,  
Rising for the beasts  
And the beauties  
I wish that I could tear it down,  
Plant it in the ground to warm your face

I built myself a castle on the beach  
Watching as it slid into the sea

The world carries on without you  
But nothing remains the same  
I'll be lost without you  
Until the last of days  
Until the last of days

Through walls and harvest moons  
I will fight for you

The world carries on without you  
But nothing remains the same  
I'll be lost without you  
Until the last of days  
Until the last of days

When I finished I felt both relief and sadness. I looked at my friends and flashed my perfected smile, but as I looked into Shane's eyes. I felt, he knew, it wasn't true.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Later that night Shane hovered in kitchen with Ana and I, he offered to help clean up. I was amazed. Ana was amazed. Brown randomly came to check up on us, and was amazed. Ana had everything finished except the dishes, which Shane volunteered the both of us to clean up for her.

Shane kept being evil and splashing me, and pouted when I splashed back.

"Look, Jerk, I don't want to be wet!" I laughed.

"Alright miss priss," he smiled.

He looked me in the eyes, the only sound was the water running, which I reached over and turned off, breaking eye contact. I picked up two hand towels, handing him one, his hand lingering over mine before he took it. We dried our hands and walked outside the kitchen. Before we could walk around to the other side, he eased over to the side of the building and leaned against it. I did as well and he place his arm around my shoulders and rested his head on top of mine.

Moments later he turned to face me and looked in my eyes. I looked up at him, my heart racing, it was dizzying, was I about to get my first kiss?

I closed my eyes and tilted my face up when then sound of Tess' voice called, "Oh, Shane! I've been looking for you!"

We pulled away. I didn't understand why, but I wanted him to stay.

Tess grabbed his arm and lead him away from me, prattling endlessly on about Final Jam and how she'd love it if he went over her song and gave her his thoughts.

With a heavy heart I walked back to my cabin and downed 4 prozac. I didn't want to feel this jealous pain.

**A/N I hoped you liked the next chapter!! The song Shane sang is by The Sick Puppies, titled "All the Same" and the one Mitchie sings is by A Fine Frenzy, "The Last of Days" I known neither. I'm going to try and update again Saturday, I've been bitten by a muse **


	6. Epiphany

Chapter 6

**Epiphany**

I awoke the next morning with a massive headache. I looked at the alarm and saw that it was 11:30. Shit. I'd over slept. Was Ana mad? Oh well. Guess I should find out. I got ready, took a couple Prozac and headed out the door. Catching my breath, wow I'm lightheaded.

I passed the cafeteria and looked in to see Tess and Shane sitting together, I did not like this. I did not like feeling like this. Why was I feeling like this? Ah. I hate this…

When I entered the kitchen, I could tell something was up with Ana.

"Hey," I said quietly.

"Mitchie," She started, "Are you taking your medicine like you should?" Her brows always furrow when she worries.

"I think so…"

"I looked at your bottle, you're down to half, we've only been here two weeks… You were supposed to have enough of your prescription to last the summer…" Tears were forming in her eyes, "Please be honest with me."

"Oh, Ana…" I couldn't think of anything to say…

"Should I call doctor Higgins?"

"No Ana, I'm very sorry… I guess I just forget… Could you help me remember?" I was crying now… I can't remember starting to cry. "I'm so sorry."

She pulled me into an embrace, "I love you, of course I'll help you."

I wished I'd felt better after that.

XxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxx

I was finishing up sweeping the cafeteria when I noticed how empty it was. I looked at the piano and I didn't think about it. I walked up and began to lightly touch the keys. Then it just happened, I sang.

_Rhiannon rings like a bell through the night, and wouldn't you love to love her, takes to the sky like a bird in flight, and who will be her lover?_

All your life you've never seen a woman, taken by the wind, would you stay if she promised you heaven? Will you ever win?

She is like a cat in the dark, and then she is the darkness, she rules her life like a fine, skylark, and when the sky is starless  


_All your life you've never seen a woman, taken by the wind. Would you stay if she promised you heaven? Will you ever win? Will you ever win?_

Rhiannon, Rhiannon, Rhiannon, Rhiannon

She rings like a bell through the night, and wouldn't you love to love her? She rules her life like a bird in flight, and who will be her lover?

All your life you've never seen a woman taken by the wind. Would you stay if she promised you heaven? Will you ever win? Will you ever win?

Rhiannon, Rhiannon, Rhiannon, Oooh

Taken by, Taken by the sky, Taken by, Taken by the sky, Taken by, Taken by the sky

Dreams unwind, Loves a state of mind, Dreams unwind, Loves a state of mind

"That was bloody great!" voice behind me exclaimed.

I jumped and turned around to see Brown standing behind me grinning. I stood quickly, I could feel my body shaking.

"Uhm thanks." I said meekly.

"Not a problem love, you should stop in one of my classes sometime." with a smile he left.

After he left I thought about the song. And who it reminded me of. Tess. God now she was even invading my creativity.

I hadn't seen or heard from Shane all day… Was he with Tess. Did he decide to kiss her? Woah- I'm getting way to obsessed. Guys don't like obsessed. Will guys ever like me? Oh god. This has GOT to stop.

XxxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxX

The next day, still not having heard from Shane, I spent most of my time alone, outside. I walked the winding paths of the camp until I reached the place Shane had followed me to the night he'd said he'd wanted to be my friend. Will that be all he'll ever want from me? Okay, really, this HAS to stop.

Sighing I sat leaning against a tree, knees pulled up to my chest.

What would a guy like Shane see in me anyway? I mean, I'm kitchen help. He's a rock star. My mother is a cook, my father is a hardware store owner. His mother is a model, his father is a producer, his uncle owns this camp, my uncle- Hell I don't even have an uncle. I'm an average high school student. Tess is the daughter of T.J. Tyler, of course Shane would want to be with her instead…  
Am I really doing this right now? Am I really freaking out over a guy. I mean, I've never even had a boyfriend. I'm not used to these feelings. I don't know how to handle this. Plus realistically, it would never work between Shane and I. He's famous. Once you cross that line between not being famous and being famous, it seems as though you can never fully cross back. Also, would I REALLY be able to handle the press? Come on…

But, I really just. Oh hell. I like him. I like Shane Grey. Shit. This is not good.

XxxxxxxxXxxxxxX

It was getting dark as I made my way back to my cabin.

"Mitchie!" Just hearing his voice made my heart speed up and my tummy flutter.

I turned and smiled as I saw Shane jogging towards me.

"Hey," I grinned like a fool.

"What's up, I haven't seen you for awhile." He touched my arm, leading me back to the camp paths, the light was fading.

"I don't know, I was in the kitchen most of yesterday, and I've been exploring today," I laughed.

"That's cool," he smiled.

"Where are we going?"

"The docks."

"Oh." His hand was still on my arm…

"Yeah, I wanted to tell you something…." He said as we sat feet dangling on the edge of the docks.

"Well… Hey! Wanna take a canoe ride? We can talk there…"

"Ok, sure" I said following him….

**DUN, DUN, DUN, DUN!! Cliffhanger!! Sorry, it's been like ten years since my last update. I was having a bit of writer's block, but I'm ok now. Plus, I've been working on top of school and trying to have a life haha. Well I hope you liked it, I'm pretty excited for the next chapter though. I love twists.- Em.**


End file.
